White Noise
White Noise is an unreleased demo from the recording sessions of American rock band Linkin Park's sixth studio album, The Hunting Party. It was written, composed and performed by the band, which can be heard in the film Mall and its soundtrack of the same name. On October 15, 2014, Linkin Park had confirmed that "White Noise" is featured during the opening credits of Mall. On October 17, the song was available for free download in its entire length through the official Mall website as the first promotional single for the first time. Background In an article from Loudwire, it was explained as "though the band were in the midst of supporting their sixth studio album The Hunting Party, they have taken their time to help out Joe Hahn, who directed his second (mistaken as the first) film Mall. Only four member of Linkin Park have lent in their contributions to the official Mall soundtrack, and the song 'White Noise' was available for free in digital download format."Linkin Park Offer 'White Noise' Song for Free The article described the song as "it features a very distinctive toy piano sound in certain parts of the song, and it is acquainted by Linkin Park lead singer Chester Bennington's heavy vocals and a fast-paced beat."Linkin Park Offer 'White Noise' Song for Free Continuously, the article on Loudwire was explained as "Mike Shinoda revealed at the premiere screening for Mall that Hahn had recently handpicked ten demos throughout Linkin Park's successful career as their starting for the music in the film. From there, band members Bennington, Dave Farrell, Hahn, and Shinoda began to work up on the songs. Shinoda recalls Hahn's selections of unreleased demos that they're more like 'raw' and 'stream of consciousness' pieces of music, which will fit well in construction for Mall."Linkin Park Offer 'White Noise' Song for Free Composition In a recent article on 101 WRIF, which was posted by Gary Graff, it clearly states that "Linkin Park has released a new song that wasn't featured on The Hunting Party, their sixth studio that was released in June 2014, as they offer a free digital download of 'White Noise' that is featured on the soundtrack to Mall, Hahn's newest film that is confined as his first directing debut, after his first short film The Seed. Hahn was able to go through some of the unreleased demos from Linkin Park's previous studio albums from their throughout career for the soundtrack to Mall, and using Linkin Park's music became a natural fit for the project:New Linkin Park Song "White Noise" Available As Free Download-Rock News-101 WRIF - Detroit - Everything That Rocks "There's three songs on the score that fit really well with what's going on and actually brought those particular themes to life as it pertains to those characters, and they resonated so much that they became themes throughout the film. So if you notice there's...a little piano that reoccurs that sounds like a kid's piano each time you see him. With different characters there's melodies or sound designs that correspond each time those things happen." Track Listing ;Digital download Lyrics You've been taking it all this time Left my trust on the firing line As the promises break and all the mistakes Of giving you what was mine Your words are clear but their meaning's gone The notes are right but the tuning's wrong And when you tell me again that I should give in I can only take it so long long long long ARGH! YOU'RE TERRIFIED, TERRIFIED YOU'D RATHER THROW IT ALL AWAY ALL AWAY ALL AWAY YOU'RE TERRIFIED, TERRIFIED YOU'D RATHER THROW IT ALL AWAY Fear is dancing inside your eyes Exposing secrets that you've disguised And I'm biting my tongue as you've become Victim of a compromise 'Cause I know who you really are Not a scratch when you can take a scar And it's time that you seek the truth without me I can only make it so far far far far ARGH! YOU'RE TERRIFIED, TERRIFIED YOU'D RATHER THROW IT ALL AWAY ALL AWAY ALL AWAY YOU'RE TERRIFIED, TERRIFIED YOU'D RATHER THROW IT ALL AWAY THROW IT ALL AWAY ALL AWAY WAY THROW IT ALL AWAY ALL AWAY ALL AWAY WAY THROW IT ALL AWAY ALL AWAY ALL AWAY WAY THROW IT ALL AWAY ALL AWAY ALL AWAY WAY THROW IT ALL AWAY ALL A-- ARGH! YOU'RE TERRIFIED, TERRIFIED YOU'D RATHER THROW IT ALL AWAY ALL AWAY ALL AWAY YOU'RE TERRIFIED, TERRIFIED YOU'D RATHER THROW IT ALL AWAY ALL AWAY ALL AWAY YOU'RE TERRIFIED, TERRIFIED YOU'D RATHER THROW IT ALL AWAY ALL AWAY ALL AWAY YOU'RE TERRIFIED, TERRIFIED YOU'D RATHER THROW IT ALL AWAY ALL AWAY ALL AWAY YOU'RE TERRIFIED, TERRIFIED YOU'D RATHER THROW IT ALL AWAY References External Link WHITE NOISE on YouTube Category:Linkin Park Songs